Princess Piranha
by HypnoBabble
Summary: There are some interesting people in Toad Town. But none more interesting than scientist Cray Z. His newest formula is capable of some pretty amazing things, and he’s decided on the perfect test subject for it. Peach x Several, OC x Daisy. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Peach or any other Mario-Land character, they are all the property of Nintendo and will continue to be as they bring us enjoyment through the rest of our teen years, into our twenties and until we eventually teach our future children to hop from platform to platform. Mad Scientist Cray Z. However, does belong to me, even if his race does not... if you ever want to use him. Message, or comment or email me at . I only have one condition, if you use my characters, I proofread your story.

**

* * *

Princess Piranha  
**_There are some interesting people in Toad Town. But none more interesting than scientist Cray Z. His newest formula is capable of some pretty amazing things, and he's decided on the perfect test subject for it. Peach x Several, OC x Daisy_

Doctor Cray Z. was trying his best to ignore the bangs of sewer creatures against the door to his not-so-secret laboratory in the Toad Town Sewers, he ignored the creepy knocks and rolled his eyes, as if the bloopers could ever defeat his vast arrays of formulas and gadgets. He looked at the vial of uniquely collected venom of the sewer piranha plants, to the best of his knowledge, he'd been the only scientist to collect that type of venom before. _God, they are such a rare breed, but if this works out the way I want it to I will have all the time and all the coins to hunt for much more of this little beauty. If all those clever clogs are right about this, the venom should attract prey to them... and when it's mixed with this little metamorphosis crystal it should... _There was a small puff of smoke and a glowing green liquid was settled in the test tube in front of him.

"Assistant, it worked, your help is needed!" Cray Z. yelled out to his assistant, he knew very well that his teenage toad's name was Gull E. Bull, but he found the three named toad to be a strange young man. He wasn't even sure the teen knew he was known as the mad scientist, but the kid enjoyed his work and did his work, so Cray Z. really didn't have much to complain about. The black headed toad rubbed the sweat off of his brow, the formula was giving off a large amount of heat, enough to make sweat shimmer off of his yellow spots.

"The name is Gull E. Bull, or at least Gull E. sir, I'd really prefer it if you started using my name." The green spotted toad announced matter-of-factly as he walked into the room with a purple formula that he'd created. The doctor said that it had been to help the TTPD with dangerous criminals, however the formula was unlike anything the young assistant has seen before. Gull E. shrugged when he was first given his assignment, he went about making the purple formula. What else was he supposed to do, he needed the job for the money, and the doctor never gave him any terrible assignments.

He handed the clear vial to Cray Z. and the doctor shooed him out of the room with his hand. The experiments that he had left to do would not concern the young student but it would concern another member of the mushroom kingdom. He took the two vials, the green liquid and the purple liquid over to his workstation which was located in a small nook in the corner. He looked up at his piranha plants and nodded at his pretties, they had become so aware and had been so excellently trained that they nodded back and then handed him the sheet of paper that he'd originally written the formula on. He took it from the plant and petted it for doing exactly what he'd trained them to do. His eyes glanced up at the picture of his test subject, dressed in a tight pink tank top and a short pink skirt for tennis, Princess Peach.

He held out the vial containing the green liquid and let one of the piranha plants hold the vial, he then poured the purple liquid gently into the first vial. The plant didn't move at all and kept the solution completely stable, he stuck a stopper in the top of the vial and nodded to the piranha plant who began headbanging to shake it up. Cray Z. walked over to the second table in his fair sized nook and looked at the row of piranha plants.

"Which one of my babies would like to become Princess Peach's new boss?" Some of the plants perked up and the others went back to sleeping on top of the sod their pots. Cray took a look over and noticed one of his plants staring vividly at the picture of Peach on the opposite wall. "Sebastian? You seem to be the most interested in the position, are you ready to assimilate Peach into her new environment?" He whispered to the large plant on the far right, the plant raised itself to what Cray assumed was eye level, and nodded at him. Cray put on his biggest smile yet and laughed at Sebastian's eagerness. He spun around and saw that the vial no longer contained a purple liquid, nor a green one... it was now strangely filled with a fine green powder. He brought the vial over and poured the powder into Sebastian's pot, then ensured that it was buried. By tomorrow he was going to be larger and hopefully filled with the powers of the chemicals now in his pot.

* * *

Cray snuck into Princess Peach's personally tended flower garden without much difficulty, the one guard knew exactly who he was and upon sight of him ran quickly in the other direction. Now Cray knew why she was kidnapped so bloody much, her guards weren't even guards, these white capped toads needed to grow a pair. Cray walked over to an empty space along the fence and removed Sebastian from the pot, the piranha plant seemed a little upset to be away from the home it'd been familiar with for so long but smiled evilly when buried in Princess Peach's soft, fertile soil.

"Okay Sebastian, make sure you have fun with her tomorrow... not that it's going to matter but I'd prefer it much more if she didn't just feel controlled. Remember Sebastian, the goal is to make her a member of our family." Cray said darkly, smirking the whole time. The piranha plant flashed an exact replica of Cray's smirk as the crazy toad wandered away from Peach's garden, wheelbarrow in tow.

**

* * *

Author's Note: ** Here it is, chapter 1. I hope you are interested and hooked and really want to come back. Anyone wondering what Sebastian the Piranha Plant is going to do to Princess Peach? It's my story and I'm already excited for chapter 2.


End file.
